My Place Is With Them
by blackwhiterose6
Summary: Yuki-centric. Haru x Yuki x Tohru. Lemons in later chapters. A what if story if Yuki had gotten them both. also has Kyo x Kagura, Ayame x Hatori. Het and Yaoi in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

My Place Is With Them

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Note: I have changed the plot for this fic, but no worries it's essentially going to be after most of the events of the manga, not all though.

Main Pairings: Hatsuharu x Yuki x Tohru, Hatori x Ayame, Kyo x Kagura, Kisa x Hiro

Chapter One: Haru

It was raining heavily that day as Yuki stared out the window at their school. He felt so tired as of late, perhaps it had been because of what had happened with Machi. Tohru had been dating Kyou for a while as it was and yet Yuki couldn't help the jealousy that pained his heart over that. He wanted to be happy, but he just couldn't be with Machi. Even after everything that had happened, he simply sighed as he went to break things off.

How funny was it that they'd gotten close, and yet now here he was breaking the news to her slowly. Perhaps it was because in his heart of hearts he knew it was foolish to try and fool himself. He'd tried to move on from Tohru, but there she was with her smile. Except that smile wasn't for him, it was for Kyou. Tohru loved Kyou so Yuki could only simply try to understand. He walked out of the school late that day after everyone had left, or so he thought as he saw Haru waiting out in the rain.

"Haru? What are you doing here?" he asked worriedly.

Haru looked up at Yuki and smiled a little. "Waiting for you." he said.

Yuki sighed and wiped his cheek a bit with a towel he had in his bag. "You're soaked, surely you'll get sick because of this." spoke Yuki.

Haru simply nodded and they began to walk home. "I was worried." spoke Haru.

"What about?" asked Yuki curiously.

"You broke up with Machi today, why?" asked Haru.

Yuki simply smiled a little and sighed, the pain in his smile evident as he began to walk back to Shigure's house. Haru followed him hands in his pockets from his school uniform.

"I don't really want to talk about it." spoke Yuki.

Haru simply nodded and walked back with Yuki, Haru had been dating Rin according to many people, but right now he didn't seem to bothered with her, only concerned for Yuki.

"How's Rin?" asked Yuki, trying to change the conversation.

"Over is what. I realized something." spoke Haru.

"What did you realize?" asked Yuki before he could catch himself for being so forward.

"I loved her, but I wasn't in love with her. I simply couldn't keep lying to myself." spoke Haru.

Yuki nodded and Haru lead them inside the house to the heater, Tohru of course ran up when they were soaked in front of her.

"H-Hatsuharu, you're here." she spoke in shock.

Haru nodded. "I plan to stay for a couple of days, is that ok?" asked Haru.

Tohru looked over and saw Shigure walk in, Haru bowed and Shigure chuckled before he nodded.

"It's fine with me, but where will you stay?" asked Shigure.

"I suppose he can stay in my room." spoke Yuki.

Haru nodded and Shigure just walked off while Haru walked with Yuki to his room. They both sat down and Haru laid back.

"When you said you didn't want to lie yourself earlier...what did you mean?" asked Yuki curiously.

"There's someone else I love, someone else who I could never stop loving. No matter what. And even if they never feel the same way, I want to be in love with someone rather then develop half assed feelings for someone else." spoke Haru's calm tone.

Yuki felt his breath leave him, Haru loved someone who wasn't Rin. Not only this Haru had said exactly how Yuki felt. He wasn't sure who it was, after all Haru was a complete mystery to Yuki at times. The way he acted was almost questionable and yet black made it all the more confusing. And yet at the same time he did understand Haru, his pain from his childhood. Yuki knew that Akito was softening his grip on them all slowly, though of course it mostly had to do with what Tohru had done when she'd last spoken to him.

"You...you love someone who isn't Rin?" asked Yuki.

Haru nodded glancing back to him and he then sighed. "You know rumors are going around that you broke up with Machi over someone else." he said.

"They're already spreading?" asked Yuki a little shocked.

Haru chuckled a little. "You're the prince, remember?" he spoke.

Yuki nodded and laid back. "There's just someone else who won't leave my mind. As much as I tried to move on with her." he spoke.

Haru nodded in understanding and put a hand on Yuki's shoulder, Yuki smiled a little bitterly. How would the fangirls react? Would they be happy he was single again? The rumors going around, especially with Tohru and Kyo dating would surely make things hell on him at school. No instead he simply accepted Haru's gesture of kindness as he closed his eyes. He then heard Kyo actually coming down and knew that dinner was done. Haru followed him out to the dinner table where they were served some of Tohru's delicious cooking.

"So Yuki some rumors are spreading you're available again." spoke Shigure.

"How did these already reach you?" asked Yuki with a glare at Shigure.

"Oh you know I happened to be at your school today." spoke Shigure.

"You sicko, were you looking at high school girls or somethin'?" exclaimed Kyo.

"Now now Kyo, what would ever make you assume such a thing?" asked Shigure.

Yuki just sighed. "No in fact I was there because Momiji was sick today and I had to take him home." spoke Shigure.

"Oh right, he threw up in one of our classes, I thought Hatori would come though." spoke Haru.

"He couldn't be there with Akito running one of his fevers." spoke Shigure.

Yuki nodded and sighed getting up from the meal shortly after, Haru followed him out with his hands in his pockets while Yuki looked up at the night sky.

"What's wrong?" asked Haru.

"I didn't ever want to cause her problems." spoke Yuki.

"This is about Tohru, isn't it?" spoke Haru.

Yuki nodded and Haru sighed. "You know I don't think it's as hopeless as you think it is." spoke Haru.

"What makes you say that?" asked Yuki.

"Because even though she's with Kyo, her face when you left like that was filled with worry over you. I don't even think she heard the rumors about your break up." spoke Haru.

Yuki simply shook his head while Haru saw Tohru coming out and smirked moving Yuki to see her before he backed away seemingly out of ear shot. Yuki looked at her as she walked up.

"S-Sohma-kun, are you ok?" she asked trying to help.

Yuki smiled at her, that smile he could only smile for her, but the smile faded when he realized her smile was for Kyo, the thought in the back of his mind.

"I'm alright. I just...well I broke up with Machi." he spoke.

"Oh? That's terrible! Why?" she asked worried for him.

"I couldn't stay with someone I loved but wasn't...in love with." spoke Yuki.

Tohru looked confused for a moment before she went 'oh' and nodded. She smiled at Yuki then.

"Hey that's alright, right? There's bound to be someone for you out there." she said.

Yuki smiled at her and nodded, not wanting her to see the desire in his eyes when he looked at her. She went back inside with a polite bow and Haru walked back over.

"Hey it's ok, I'll help you through this." said Haru.

Yuki looked to Haru a little confused. "Why?" he asked.

"We're friends, right?" spoke Haru.

Yuki nodded a little and Haru smiled at him. Yuki could only feel himself blush a little at how sweet Haru was being, he was thoroughly confused, Haru himself was showing no signs of being in pain over his love. He wondered who it could be. Of course Haru simply went in with him and they went to his room.

"You know what? Tomorrow I'm gonna cheer you up." spoke Haru.

"Wh-what?" asked Yuki confused.

"After school, just trust me, ok?" spoke Haru.

Yuki nodded a little and laid down while Haru moved to the floor next to Yuki's futon, Yuki moved over and motioned for Haru to sleep on the futon with him. Haru moved over and the two of them slept soundly that night.

-the next morning-

Yuki awoke groggily as always, aware of the day ahead of him and probably being really rather hard to take. Haru of course was there and he was actually holding Yuki rather closely. Yuki blushed a little, so close to Haru like this was something he wasn't used to. The other was his male cousin, but of course they weren't very much related or anything due to how far the blood lines were. And yet Yuki couldn't help but feel his breath catch in his throat so close to the other. He was looking at Haru's sleeping face, and be damned Yuki was actually shocked how much the other's face was gorgeous to him. He of course gulped, this wasn't normal. These feelings he had, yes it just had to be the stress of the former day, correct? It had to be that.

Yuki of course slowly pulled away and sighed, he was still tired of course, never a morning person as Haru moved over and Yuki went to get ready. Soon he was ready for the day while Haru was getting ready he looked to Shigure.

"Just so you know, I'm the one who broke it off." he said.

Shigure nodded. "Well I do hope you find what you're looking for Yuki." spoke Shigure's knowing tone.

Yuki nodded and walked out once Haru came in, Tohru of course was cooking while Kyo came in and took his breakfast, she kissed his cheek and smiled at him. Yuki couldn't help but feel the pain in his chest well up like a ball. He simply shook his head mentally trying to shake it off, they were together after all. Soon enough they were ready to go and they began to head on the way to school. Yuki's fangirls ran up as they went into the gates, Tohru and Kyo holding hands while Uo and Hana who had gotten used to the couple followed them. Haru kept close to Yuki while the fangirls came up.

"So who is it Yuki!" they exclaimed.

Yuki looked confused. "I'm sorry?" he asked in a polite tone.

"Oh you better be if it's that Tohru Honda. You broke Machi's heart!" one of them exclaimed.

"I never knew you could be so heartless!" exclaimed another.

Haru moved in front of Yuki then who was feeling like he'd made a terrible mistake. "That's enough." spoke Black Haru with a growl.

The girls backed down immediately but black wasn't done. "I don't see how his love life is any of your business. Yuki's been nothing but polite to all of you all the time. When you didn't deserve it. And even so, you all want him for yourselves, you're going to try and turn this somehow on him into him dating you. I've seen your poor excuse for 'love' for him." spoke Black.

Tohru ran over with her friends as Yuki shook a little watching Black, he couldn't help but feel this was his fault as he looked down.

"Sohma-kun?" asked Tohru.

He looked to her and she looked concerned at him, little had he known he'd started to shed tears right there. He covered his face, no matter what he'd never live down this shame. But what was he supposed to do? He felt cornered, for once he'd made a decision in his life, tried to be forward with it and in the end it had bitten him. He knew it was hopeless but still this wasn't what he wanted. That's when Kyo punched Black Haru who had made the girls cry and Yuki ran to the men's room. Kyo sighed and walked after him.

Yuki knew he'd never live this down, showing such weakness in public, no less in front of that stupid cat.

"Yo." spoke Kyo.

Yuki looked up. "What?" he asked coldly.

"You know, we made a truce." spoke Kyo.

Yuki nodded a little. "So lemme ask you something, do you think maybe you can count on me a bit?" asked Kyo.

Yuki's breath caught and he sighed. "I..I guess maybe I shouldn't let Haru go off like that." spoke Yuki.

"Nah he's gonna do that anyway. But at least you know, stand up to those girls, they're wrong. You know, you've umm...well you haven't fought me in a while because of her. And well I know you're trying like I am, so try a little harder, because if she worries about you, it affects me too you damn rat." spoke Kyo.

Yuki sighed and nodded, Kyo left the bathroom and Yuki walked out he saw Tohru looking worried at him and he smiled a bit. "It's ok now miss Honda." he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Tohru.

Yuki nodded and Tohru smiled a little, the both of them walked down the hall, Haru looked at Yuki apologetically and Yuki just sighed.

"Don't worry about it Haru." he said.

Yuki just walked with Haru to his class, school went by relatively quietly after that but it was after school that he saw Haru standing there waiting for him again.

"Come on." spoke Haru.

Yuki wasn't sure what he was getting into but he nodded and followed the other.

Author: Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

My Place Is With Them

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Two: The Date

Yuki followed after Haru glancing at him as they walked, he was a little nervous but Haru had promised a good time. Yuki eyes did go a little wide as he saw the movie theatre up ahead.

"A movie?" he asked.

Haru smiled and nodded, he of course paid for their tickets, their popcorn, and sodas leading them in. Yuki had no idea what sort of movie they'd be seeing, but when the ridiculous anime Tohru watched with Kisa come on. The movie was ridiculous to the point of stupidity and Yuki couldn't help but smile a little remembering the way Tohru had enjoyed watching it with Kisa. Of course the movie was so ridiculous that he actually laughed during it before they left. Haru after that took him to a run down restaurant after that, seemed the place had been around forever.

"I know it's not her cooking, but I was thinking a break away from her might help you a little with Kyo around." spoke Haru.

"I'm beginning to think the truce he and I have made for her sakes might haunt me." spoke Yuki.

"Oh? Well yeah maybe considering you like her." spoke Haru.

Yuki nodded. "It's weird that I feel guilty over this. Before I always just called him stupid because well he doesn't know what family he's trying to get into. But with her, he isn't stupid. She accepts him for everything he is, she loves him because of his flaws." spoke Yuki.

Haru nodded. "So in a way you feel stupid over it, don't you?" spoke Haru.

Yuki sighed. "Yes of course I do, it's why I tried to move on." spoke Yuki.

Haru put his palm under his chin as he looked off away into the distance for a moment before he began to speak.

"You know people called me stupid for so long. And I really am not stupid, I know this. But honestly I know my love is also pretty stupid. There's no hope for it. Yet I can't give up on it. I guess I really am a fool, but at the same time at least you told me to stand up for myself with it. Yuki all you need to do is realize your feelings don't make you stupid, they're not something you can control after all. You need to free yourself from the pain you've put on yourself." he spoke.

Yuki faltered for only a moment as he just thought about it and smiled a little. "Thanks Haru, that helps me." he said.

Haru glanced at him with a smirk and Yuki reached across for a moment and placed his hand on Haru's. Haru smiled at him and ordered their meal, Yuki wondered how amazing the food would be there, since it had been around for a very long time. Once the meal arrived and he ate the food he realized why Haru had brought him here, it was all very amazing, not as amazing as Tohru's cooking but it was nothing like the other take out he'd had before.

"Thank you Haru." spoke Yuki looking at him.

Haru smiled at him and paid before they both left the restaurant. Haru and Yuki both walked with their hands in their pockets towards Shigure's house.

"Hey you know something, I wanna show you something. Only Miss Honda and I know about it, but you might like it." spoke Yuki.

Haru looked at him curiously and Yuki lead them to his secret base, the garden growing as strong as ever.

"This is my garden." spoke Yuki.

Haru smiled and knelt down next to it looking at it while Yuki sat next to it on a rock nearby.

"Miss Honda and I once had a date here." spoke Yuki.

"Before she got with Kyo?" asked Haru.

Yuki nodded and Haru sighed. "You know I get how she could love Kyo, him being the cat and all. And how she's accepted him is great for who he is and all. But she wasn't the first, Kagura was. And Kagura's been struggling with this a lot. Kyo honestly does love Tohru, and they've been together. But I wonder, if she went out on that date has she really decided on Kyo? She seems to treat you both as equals." spoke Haru.

"Should it be that way? I'm not her love." spoke Yuki.

"Well some people don't care for monogamy." spoke Haru.

Yuki raised an eyebrow at that one and Haru raised up his hands. "Hey I mean wouldn't it be better to have her with him and you then not at all?" spoke Haru in defense.

Yuki smiled a little. "Yes for her I would put up with that stupid cat any day." he spoke.

Haru smiled. "See? You love her no matter what. No matter who she's with, no matter what she does, you love her unconditionally. I suppose jealousy can be part of some people's love, but you're only jealous because you have none of her. But even while she's with Kyo if you had her as well you wouldn't care. I guess what I'm saying is, true love doesn't care what the stipulations are, it survives anything." spoke Haru.

Yuki nodded and sighed. "What about your love Haru?" he asked.

Haru looked a little surprised, but Yuki had always cared for him, just as he had always cared for Yuki. They helped each other, it was simply understood. Haru sighed and looked away at the sky from Yuki.

"They love someone else." spoke Haru.

"And yet you still love them..." spoke Yuki.

Haru smiled. "Well yeah, they're amazing. No matter who they are with or not. I will always care for them no matter what." spoke Haru.

Yuki felt his heart clench, he wanted to sock the person who has hurt Haru this way, though of course he kept his mouth shut. How could it be that they both suffered this way? Perhaps it was unrequited love, it was painful and yet no matter how forbidden it was the both of them lived with their suffering.

"I'm sorry Haru, for how I've been acting, when you've been in just as much pain." he said.

Haru just smiled at him. "Hey Yuki, can I maybe stay with you here? At Shigure's?" he asked.

Yuki nodded to him. "I'll find a way to talk to him about it and see if he says yes. I hope he does, you've really...helped me Haru." spoke Yuki.

Haru smiled and they went home, standing outside for a moment before going in Yuki said it then.

"This was fun, thank you Haru." spoke Yuki.

Haru nodded and they went into Shigure's house. Shigure was the only one still up working in his study and Yuki walked into the study.

"Shigure?" he asked.

"Yes Yuki?" asked Shigure.

"I would like to ask if Haru can live here." spoke Yuki.

Shigure looked puzzled but he sighed and simply nodded. "Well I don't see why not." he spoke.

Yuki bowed graciously. "Thank you Shigure." he spoke.

Shigure simply chuckled and Yuki left of course, he walked over to Haru. "He said yes." he said with a small smile.

Haru smiled at Yuki and hugged him, Yuki could feel the shock of being hugged like that. He wasn't used to anything like that, and yet the warmth he couldn't turn away from as he allowed Haru to hold him.

They went back to Yuki's room and both laid down, but Yuki simply couldn't sleep, perhaps it was because he was still bothered by how insensitive he had been, it's not like he meant to be that way. Haru was always understanding though, and patient too. He was rather much like a male Tohru in those ways, and yet he did have a temper unlike her when he'd go black. There were subtle differences in their personalities, and yet they both always tried to comfort him. He wished somehow he could return those feelings, perhaps he could show them how much he cared for them? He'd gotten gifts for Tohru in the past, and always tried to help her while she lived in Shigure's. But with Haru, he looked over at him while he slept.

_'A gift'_ he thought to himself.

He smiled and fell asleep, the next morning he was up with Haru, of course after school Haru would have to return to the main house to gather his things to move. Until then it was school. Yuki of course walked with Tohru, Kyo, and Haru. Shigure went to the main house and knelt down in front of Akito.

"Yuki has requested that Haru be allowed to stay in my house." spoke Shigure.

"He has, has he?" spoke Akito looking at the birds around the house.

Akito took a moment to think. "I suppose it's fine, I have no use of the cow." spoke Akito.

Shigure nodded and of course left soon enough to Hatori's place, he sat down next to him as the two of them began to smoke a cigarette.

"Do you think Yuki has any clue of Haru's feelings? Or Akito for that matter?" asked Shigure.

"No I don't think either know of his apparent 'love' for Yuki. If it ever came to fruition we may be in trouble, or not. Haru is a strong one." spoke Hatori.

Shigure nodded as he spent the day there before returning home, meanwhile school went by quickly and it was after that Yuki saw Haru did have to go back to the main house, then was his chance. He of course left the school and saw Tohru walking to work.

"Y-Yuki?" she asked startled.

Yuki smiled at her. "Yeah sorry, I'm looking for the shops around here." he spoke rubbing the back of his head.

Tohru nodded politely and he couldn't help but notice how cute she always looked, blushing a little they continued on before he reached his destination. He began to look around the shop, he had given her that yellow ribbon a while back. But what to get Haru? He had piercings, he even had a tattoo, but what did he really like? Yuki wasn't sure, and that was when he spotted the earrings. They were red and gleamed in the light. He picked them up and quickly bought them so he could return to Shigure's.

He got back just in time as Haru had his things to move in, he would be living in Yuki's room, which Yuki did realize. Yuki of course pocketed his gift before he helped Haru move, Kyo of course helped as well much to his chagrin. It was after dinner that Yuki finally found the time for the gift as Haru was sitting out front.

"Haru?" he asked.

"What is it Yuki?" asked Haru.

Yuki pulled out the earrings. "For you." he said.

Haru looked at them a little startled but he smiled and put them in one of his ear piercings.

"Yuki, you didn't have to." spoke Haru.

"I-I wanted to thank you somehow for helping me so much." spoke Yuki.

Haru smiled at him and Yuki felt himself blush, soon they went to bed, Haru couldn't stop smiling, Yuki had gotten him a gift.

Author: Reviews? Please


	3. Chapter 3

My Place Is With Them

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Three: Kyo and Tohru

The next morning Yuki looked at the calender in the house, he realized then that Valentine's Day was soon. He of course looked to Tohru and Kyo, he of course knew they'd have a date together. Still he knew he probably wasn't supposed to get her a gift, yet he wanted to for White Day. He walked to school concentrated on looking at the ground. He wondered why it was that all those chocolates always meant nothing. Why was it he couldn't move on with Machi anyway? He looked at his locker, Haru looked at him with concern.

"You ok Yuki?" asked Haru.

Yuki looked up and smiled a little at Haru, but Haru could see through that polite smile.

"It's because Valentine's day is coming up, right?" he spoke.

Yuki nodded a little and Haru put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey it'll be ok, I'll help you through it." spoke Haru.

Yuki nodded a little. "Should I get her something for White Day?" he asked.

Haru frowned and thought. "If she gives you chocolates." spoke Haru.

Yuki nodded and Haru plotted, so what was it supposed to be like if a guy got another guy something? Haru didn't know but the more he thought about it, he wanted to get Yuki something. Of course after school Yuki had a student council meeting, so Haru went out. Kyo and Tohru walked home together, Tohru was looking at the ground and Kyo looked at her quizzically.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Valentine's Day is coming out. Is it ok if I get the others chocolates?" asked Tohru.

Kyo stopped putting his hands in his pockets. "Yeah sure why not?" he spoke.

Tohru smiled. "So what are we doing for Valentine's?" she asked.

Kyo smiled at her, but he could see it in her eyes. She was thinking not just of Valentine's Day, she was thinking of Yuki.

"He's been on your mind a lot." spoke Kyo.

Tohru looked to Kyo and sighed. "Well yeah he's just been so down. I can tell even though he tries to be polite." spoke Tohru.

"Yeah he's been in a horrible mood, kinda glad we don't fight anymore like we used to." spoke Kyo.

Tohru nodded and she and Kyo headed into the house. Tohru began to wash dishes, she began to think about it. She loved Kyo that was true, so why did her heart feel so heavy? She felt so conflicted and confused as she went to her room. She looked out the window.

"Oh mom what do I do? Why do I feel so heavy hearted?" she asked.

She closed her eyes and began to remember her mother's words. -Love, true love doesn't question. There are obstacles of course, but in the end true love is clear, you just have to think about who it is you think about all the time. At least some day you'll know that.-

Tohru's eyes opened and went wide as she put a hand to her heart. "I don't think about Kyo all the time...I think about..." she spoke to herself.

_Yuki_

Yes she thought about Kyo, she cared for Kyo, she accepted Kyo. She even thought about Kyo, but when it came down to it. Her heart, her mind, her everything was devoted to Yuki. She loved Kyo, in fact she never wanted to hurt anyone, if it had been possible she would have tried to be the girl for them both, to make them both happy. But Kyo wasn't the type to share, especially not with Yuki, the rat. She began to feel horrible, she loved the cat, but she was in love with the rat. She just shook her head, she couldn't hurt Kyo, she just couldn't. She of course went down to cook dinner and Haru walked in, he had a bag and he looked at her.

"Uh oh, you look pretty pale." spoke Haru.

"Wh-what? I do?" asked Tohru.

Tohru suddenly started to feel faint and as she collapsed Haru ran over and caught her, unfortunately he transformed in doing so.

"Hey! Help!" he exclaimed.

Hearing this Kyo came down and looked at Tohru.

"What happened!" he exclaimed.

Haru sighed. "I think she's sick." he spoke.

Kyo ran over worriedly and checked her forehead, she was running a fever and he put her onto Haru's back, Haru got her to the stairs before Kyo carried her to her bed. He sat next to the bed, and Haru poofed back. Haru quickly put on his clothes and ran up next to Kyo.

"You wanna call Hatori?" asked Haru.

Kyo sighed. "Yeah I will." he said.

Haru stayed next to her while Kyo went to get the call done. Tohru slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Haru.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"What for?" asked Haru.

"For getting sick." she said.

"That's not something you can help, right?" spoke Haru.

"No but I...I am worrying about something and I think it made me sick again." she said.

"What are you worried about?" asked Haru.

"I...I can't say." she spoke with tears coming to her eyes.

Haru frowned and sighed. "Listen, you have to say. If you don't get it out, it'll make you feel worse." he said.

She shook her head and Haru sighed. "You know, I'm not saying something either. I'm not talking about something too, and it's been eating away at me. I have a feeling I might end up like you one of these days." spoke Haru.

Tohru looked at Haru confused. "I'm in love with Yuki." spoke Haru.

Her eyes went wide and she slowly sat up looking at Haru, he looked at her eyes and then he knew.

"And so are you, right?" he spoke.

Tohru put her face into her hands and began to cry but Haru moved over and placed a hand on her back and pulled her close hugging her, he transformed again but she leaned against the cow crying.

"I-I don't wanna hurt Kyo." she sobbed.

Haru looked to her in cow form. "Yuki loves you." he said.

She looked at him in shock. "Wh-what?" she asked.

"Yuki's been in love with you this entire time. It's why he left Machi. He said he wouldn't care if you were with Kyo, he wants you no matter who else you're with, no matter who you love. He is in love with you." spoke Haru.

Tohru looked down at the floor and Haru transformed back, she of course looked away quickly and Haru put on his clothes.

"I want Yuki's happiness." spoke Haru.

"Hatsuharu..." spoke Tohru.

Haru looked to Tohru. "What is it?" he asked.

"What about envy and jealousy? I mean don't we all feel those things sometimes?" asked Tohru.

Haru sat down. "Yuki has felt it with you, but when I asked him, would he date you if you were still with Kyo, would he? Do you know what his answer was?" asked Haru.

"What?" asked Tohru.

"That he wants to be with you no matter what, but that he'd never ruin your happiness if you wanted to only be with Kyo." spoke Haru.

Tohru looked down and Haru sighed. "Love is different, it comes in different forms. Jealousy is a longing for something you can't have, a normal emotion. But sometimes love can surpass jealousy, sometimes there's love without it. Then sometimes there's love with is. Neither is right, it just depends on the person who is feeling the love and their heart." spoke Haru.

Tohru thought about it. "I... once asked myself why do people get jealous. I once thought about it. I always thought it was because they wanted traits the other person they were jealous of had." spoke Tohru.

"Well yes, there's that type of jealousy. And then there's the desire to keep someone all to yourself because you love them that much, you don't wish to share them." spoke Haru.

"Is that how...is that how you feel?" asked Tohru.

Haru shook his head. "No." he spoke.

"What do you think then?" asked Tohru.

"I want Yuki happy no matter what. No matter who he's with. Even if I could never have him." spoke Haru.

Tohru nodded and Haru continued. "If you could have both Yuki and Kyo I would be happy because Yuki would be happy. Perhaps they've fought over you in the past, but Yuki's stopped because he wants your happiness above all. If somehow Yuki could love me and you, would you be jealous of me?" asked Haru.

Tohru thought about it and smiled to herself. "No because...because I want you happy as well." she spoke.

"Exactly, in a way I'm jealous of you because you can capture his heart and I can't, but I...I wouldn't be jealous of you." spoke Haru.

Tohru nodded and sighed. "I feel a little better but still kinda woozy." she said.

Haru helped her lay back and Kyo came back in. "I reached Hatori and ordered dinner like Shigure asked me to after he learned you were sick." spoke Kyo.

Tohru nodded and Kyo sat next to her, Haru got up and glanced back at her, he wondered if she would tell Kyo or not about what they had discussed. He went back to Yuki's room and looked at the present he'd gotten Yuki, it was a small charm with a Cow and a rat riding on its back. He smiled at the charm and began to wrap it, soon Yuki got home and Haru looked over hiding the present.

"What's going on?" asked Yuki.

"Tohru's sick." spoke Haru.

Yuki got a worried look on his face. "Hatori's here already, he's up stairs treating her." spoke Haru.

Yuki nodded and sat down. "I finished my student council meeting." spoke Yuki.

"How'd it go?" asked Haru.

"Pretty good. Manabe did ask me why I dumped Machi but I couldn't really explain myself to him. I wanted to but...but it was too hard." spoke Yuki.

"It's ok Yuki, you don't have to explain yourself to them." spoke Haru.

Yuki nodded and smiled before he went down to get his dinner, Haru hoped Tohru would come to her senses soon. He hated seeing Yuki so down still.

Author: Please Revie


	4. Chapter 4

My Place Is With Them

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Four: Confessions

Tohru had begun to feel better after that day and got better quickly. She then of course went and got the Valentine's presents for everyone. She looked at the presents she had, she wasn't sure how this would go over but she had gotten the same chocolates for Yuki as she had for Kyo. Both of these chocolates were a little more pricey then the others. She of course packaged them all neatly and soon they were at school. Haru looked at the gift he had for Yuki and sighed.

"Something wrong Haru?" asked Momiji walking up.

"No...just nervous." spoke Haru.

"You? Nervous?" asked Momiji shocked.

Haru nodded and Momiji frowned. "Hey Haru it'll be ok." he said.

Haru looked back and smiled a little, Momiji did find it a little funny since Haru didn't even look nervous, he was pretty good at hiding that sort of thing after all. Yuki was at his locker and suddenly the chocolates did pour out like Uo had wanted before.

"No chicks this year Hana?" asked Uo.

Hana walked over and looked at all the chocolates. "No, this year they decided to make sure Yuki got their chocolates unlike last year." spoke Hana's monotone voice.

Yuki slowly stood up and sighed. "This really is a pain." he spoke.

"Well hey I got the locker trick after all." spoke Uo with a grin.

Haru walked over and Yuki began to walk with Haru while Hana cleaned up the mess taking the chocolates for herself.

"You ok?" asked Haru.

Yuki nodded. "I don't understand how they expect me to go through them all is all." spoke Yuki.

Haru chuckled and looked out the window for a moment before he got out his gift and slowly slipped it into Yuki's hand. Yuki looked down a little astonished and slowly began to open it.

"H-Haru, a Valentine's gift?" asked Yuki a little shocked.

Haru nodded. "Do you like it?" he asked.

Yuki stared at it for a moment as the wheels began to turn in his head. "Haru do you...are you in love with me?" he asked.

Haru smiled a bitter sweet smile and nodded once more. Yuki was absolutely shocked as he looked at the gift.

"But why?" asked Yuki.

"You released me from my demons so long ago. You were my first love, and I know they say first loves are doomed, they're not supposed to develop into more but I...even when I was with Rin it felt like I was just running from my heart. No matter what you've always been on my mind. Sure I'd play it off and make it seem like it was less then it was. I was always good at hiding but I wanted to let you know now, even if you don't feel the same way." spoke Haru.

Yuki looked at the charm and he clutched it in his hand a little, he of course sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm not a girl Haru." spoke Yuki.

"I know." spoke Haru.

"Then how could you say such a thing?" spoke Yuki.

"I'm not heterosexual." spoke Haru.

Yuki looked at him and sighed. "This will only make you more ostracized by the world then being cursed." he spoke.

Haru chuckled. "Priceless Yuki." spoke him turning Black.

"No Haru, I don't mean it like it's a bad thing." spoke Yuki.

Haru suddenly snapped back. "What?" he asked.

"I just don't want you to be hurt is all, I don't want you to be in trouble or danger. I care about you a lot." spoke Yuki.

Haru's eyes went wide and Yuki knew it then. "I know maybe I've always wanted to be normal and fit in. You're braver then I am Haru, you always were. I don't know what I feel but I know that I don't want you hurt." spoke Yuki.

Haru reached out a hand to Yuki's, Yuki looked at Haru as Haru leaned in closer, before Yuki knew it he'd closed his eyes and he and Haru were kissing there in the hallway. The entire school stood still, Hana watched the kiss with Uo smiling a little. Tohru's eyes had gone wide, Kyo was looking sick, and Momiji was giggling. The fangirls had stopped and all gone pale, even the other guys at the school were pale. This wasn't happening, everything in the fangirls's minds had been turned upside down. Yuki and Haru were kissing in the hall way, both men, both separated cousins in a spread out family, both breaking every rule possible, and yet Yuki felt safe as Haru wrapped his arms around him.

"It was always you." spoke Haru hugging him.

Yuki felt the tears come to his eyes as he buried his face in Haru's shoulder. "I have never felt this way about a man in my life Haru. But I know now, I am feeling something with you." spoke Yuki.

Haru smiled as he held Yuki close. Uo quickly ran over with Hana as the fangirls were coming at full speed.

"No Yuki! You can't be!" one of them exclaimed.

Yuki broke apart from the hug as Uo stopped one of the fangirls from getting too close. Hana glared at them and they quickly ran off.

"So the prince is gay?" asked Uo.

Yuki blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well no." he said.

Haru looked to Uo. "I'm the exception to his rules." spoke Haru.

Uo punched Haru's shoulder. "Yeah not like we got a problem with it." spoke Uo.

Tohru walked over, Kyo following behind her. "Congratulations to you both." she spoke with a kind smile.

Yuki smiled at Tohru. "Thank you Miss Honda." he spoke.

Tohru looked at Haru with a knowing smile, and he smiled back at her with a simple nod.

"Glad none of the teachers were around, but I have a feeling this news'll spread." spoke Uo.

Momiji looked at them both. "What about Akito?" he asked.

Yuki felt dread run through him, Akito. What if he found out? He looked to Haru who just looked at Momiji.

"Don't worry I'll handle it." spoke Haru.

"We'll handle any trouble makers too, just in case." spoke Uo.

Tohru smiled and handed her friends the chocolates she'd gotten them, Kyo smiled, he knew Tohru would get chocolates for Uo and Hana as always. Finally the bell wrung and Haru walked Yuki to class holding his hand. Finally Yuki went into the class room, even with the stares, he didn't seem to mind this. His heart was fluttering and pounding, he knew then he was falling for Haru.

After school, they returned to Shigure's house. Yuki was leaning his head on Haru's shoulder as he sat down on the porch with Haru. Tohru came out then and smiled at Yuki she handed him some chocolates, the same box she'd gotten for Kyo which he noticed.

"Thank you Tohru." spoke Yuki with a smile.

She smiled back at him, the chemistry was still between them. Kyo meanwhile was on the roof and peered down at this.

"Maybe it's time I rethink things." spoke Kyo to himself.

Tohru went back inside handing Shigure the rest of the chocolates for the rest of the family including his of course.

"Thank you Tohru. I'm sure everyone will love them." spoke Shigure.

She smiled and went to cook dinner, from there she could see Haru and Yuki.

_'Mom what is it? When two people love each other? It's beautiful no matter what they are born as in gender, right?' thought Tohru._

As she thought about it, she was glad they were together, even though her own heart was still mixed up. She was in love with Yuki, she knew that now. And she didn't want to hurt Kyo, but this was all so much. She knew after her talk with Haru, he didn't mind her and Yuki at all, but what was she to do? Yuki was in love with her right? Haru had told her that, but wat about him and Haru?

_'Maybe they're just different types of love.'_ she thought to herself.

She then nodded and continued her cooking, while Haru kissed Yuki's forehead. "I never dreamed this would happen." spoke Haru.

Yuki just smiled a little. "I hope Akito doesn't get too angry." spoke Yuki.

Haru sighed. "Yuki no matter what, I can tell you this." he said and he moved to look at Yuki.

"I will protect you." spoke Haru.

Yuki shook his head. "I don't need protection Haru. I just need trust. I'm sure together we can make this work." he spoke.

Haru smiled a little and leaned down kissing Yuki once more, Yuki felt almost dizzy with the way Haru was kissing him, it was making him feel weak kneed and yet of course he kissed back. He'd never thought this could happen, but the sparks were there, after everything Haru had done for him and Yuki knew he had to do as much for Haru as possible in return. As they broke the kiss, they heard a gasp and looked up, there stood Kagura.

"Yuki and Haru?" she asked a little shocked.

"Oh hey Kagura." spoke Yuki.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haru.

"Kyo called me, he said he wanted to talk to me." spoke Kagura.

The air fell silent. "Why would he wish to speak with his ex?" asked Haru a little shocked.

"I don't know." spoke Kagura.

"Oh hell Kagura!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Tohru! Hi!" exclaimed Kagura as she ran over and hugged Tohru.

Tohru smiled and got Kagura's chocolates from Shigure. Yuki stood up and looked to Haru.

"I need to go speak with Kyo." he spoke.

Haru nodded and walked over next to Kagura as she smiled happily and thanked Tohru for the chocolates. Yuki went to the roof and looked at Kyo.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"She loves you." spoke Kyo.

"What?" asked Yuki.

"Tohru, she loves you." spoke Kyo.

"Did she say such a thing?" asked Yuki.

"No but she didn't have to." spoke Kyo.

Yuki looked confused and Kyo stood up. "I know she doesn't want to hurt me, and I can see it in her eyes that she loves me too. But she's in love with you." spoke Kyo.

"I...I didn't know." spoke Yuki.

"It's ok, you know? I know she cares about me and loves me, that's enough. That's all I need from her. But I want her to be happy, truly happy, you know?" spoke Kyo.

"So why call Kagura?" asked Yuki.

"Because Kagura is in love with me still. She tried to move on but I know her. And honestly, I may be in love with Tohru, but I won't hold her back from true happiness. Maybe giving Kagura another chance would make things better." spoke Kyo.

"Have you even broken up with Tohru?" asked Yuki.

Kyo shook his head. "No but...I plan to." he spoke.

Yuki sighed. "I'm sorry." he said.

"Nah don't be." spoke Kyo.

Kyo looked at Yuki and smiled. "You know, now it doesn't bother me that we were always compared, even with love. Because no matter what, we're different, we have a truce now. Tohru didn't choose you over me, not intentionally. I've won in my own way now." he spoke.

Yuki nodded and the both of them went down from the roof and into the kitchen.

Author: Please Revie


	5. Chapter 5

My Place Is With Them

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Five: Kagura

Dinner was pretty lively thanks to Kagura and Tohru, the two were best friends as always. It was after dinner though that Kyo and Tohru went out front.

"I'm not gonna continue this." spoke Kyo.

"Wh-what?" asked Tohru confused.

"I can see it in your eyes that you're in love with him." spoke Kyo.

Tohru looked down and Kyo put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I know you love me and care about me. Pretty much a lot more then anyone else ever has, you know? But at the same time, I'm not gonna keep dating someone who is only trying to protect me. I know you didn't mean in, I know you love me more then my mother did. You accept the real me. But you know, I told you once to speak up for yourself a little more. And this time I had to watch you gravitate to him and then make the decision. Just promise me, promise me this. We'll always be the best of friends." spoke Kyo.

Tohru looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Kyo, I never meant for this." she spoke and clutched a hand to her heart.

Kyo just nodded and Tohru hugged him, he did turn into a cat of course but he hugged her back as best as possible before he turned back and redressed himself quickly while she looked away.

Kyo then walked back inside and sat next to Kagura while Tohru went to her room, a little confused by the events that had just occurred. Kagura looked at Kyo while he began to speak.

"She's in love with Yuki." spoke Kyo.

"What?" asked Kagura a little confused.

"Tohru, she's in love with Yuki, so I broke things off with her." spoke Kyo.

"But Yuki's with Haru." spoke Kagura.

"And I assume Yuki's in love with them both." spoke Kyo.

"How in the world does that work?" asked Kagura.

"I suppose you could say their love doesn't hold jealousy, not like mine does." spoke Kyo.

"So you're in love with Tohru but you're not with Tohru?" asked Kagura.

"Yeah I'm in love with Tohru and not with Tohru. It sucks but at the same time, I want her happiness." spoke Kyo.

"It's like when I gave up on you." spoke Kagura.

"But you haven't really, right?" spoke Kyo.

"I...I do still love you Kyo. But I wanted your happiness above all else." spoke Kagura.

"So maybe we've all been too busy trying to make everyone else happy and we haven't noticed what's been in front of us the entire time." spoke Kyo.

"Hm?" asked Kagura.

"I mean if Tohru had tried to make herself happy she would be with Yuki already, if you had done the same you'd have me, and Haru is finally making himself happy." spoke Kyo.

"So we should all be less selfless?" spoke Kagura.

"Selfish, selfless, we're all humans, it's hard to really know. But I think Tohru never thinks of herself and we've all been learning to out others first, the problem is that it winds up having everyone not being truly happy." spoke Kyo.

Kagura nodded and sighed. "So now what are you going to do Kyo?" asked Kagura.

Kyo placed his hand on Kagura's and she looked at him a little shocked. "I know it's quick I suppose but...maybe I never gave you the chance you deserved. And maybe it's been on my mind when I thought it wouldn't be." spoke Kyo.

Kagura smiled a little. "Another chance, yes I'd like that." she spoke and she leaned in kissing Kyo softly on the lips. She'd learned to control her emotions around Kyo, and yet inside she was fluttering as she kissed Kyo and he kissed her. Meanwhile Tohru was in her room, she smiled a little looking up at the moon. But down in front of her room was Yuki looking up.

"Miss Honda." spoke Yuki.

She looked down and smiled at him. "Yuki." she spoke.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing her eyes.

"Kyo and I...we broke up." she spoke with a sigh.

Yuki's heart lit up and yet hurt for her. "I'm sorry." he spoke.

She looked down at him and smiled. "Don't be, I'm just glad he was ok. I'll be ok too." she said.

Yuki nodded and sighed. "Well um if you ever need someone to talk to." he spoke shyly and awkwardly.

Tohru smiled and nodded, Yuki then went inside and went to his room where he sat down next to Haru.

"She's single." spoke Yuki.

Haru smiled at him. "You should go for it." he said.

"A-are you sure?" asked Yuki looking at Haru.

Haru pulled Yuki close against his chest. "I'm sure, I know you won't leave me even if you manage to be able to date her." spoke Haru.

Yuki nodded. "Well maybe I should wait, she seemed really down. I mean maybe tomorrow or a few days from now." spoke Yuki.

"Why not white day?" Make it something special." spoke Haru.

Yuki nodded and smiled a little, soon the both of them were asleep, and Yuki began to plan after that what he would do.

The next day Uo and Hana found out what happened, but Tohru explained to them why it had happened. Uo sighed and looked over at Yuki as she stood there with Tohru.

"So you want the prince, huh?" she spoke.

Tohru nodded. "But I don't want to cause problems any sort of way for him and Haru." she spoke.

"No it's not like that." spoke Hana looking at Yuki.

Hana looked to Tohru then and smiled at her a little.

"You know, Yuki's worried about not being good enough for you. It's in his signals. He wants you just as much as you want him, but he wants the moment to be special." spoke Hana.

"You really are psychic, aren't you?" spoke Haru as he had overheard that.

Hana turned and looked at Haru. "Yeah Tohru, just give it a little time." spoke Haru with a wink.

She blushed horribly and Kyo looked to Kagura at the gates of the school, as he kissed her there, she smiled at him.

"I'll be at Shigure's when you get back." spoke Kagura.

Kyo nodded and walked into the school, where Uo of course began to pick on him about his public display of affection. Meanwhile Tohru looked to Yuki and he looked to her, both playing around this, Yuki then looked down at the charm Haru had gotten him and took Haru's hand in his own happily.

Author: Please Revie


	6. Chapter 6

My Place Is With Them

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Six: Hana and Reason

White Day came quickly, Kyo and Kagura had been going strong together, but Tohru's heart didn't hurt so much over them anymore. No instead it was all Yuki, her mind, her heart, her feelings were all for Yuki. Perhaps it had always been this way, and yes it had taken her a while to realize things. Tomorrow would be white day, and she wondered what Yuki might do, would he give her the love she wanted? She didn't want to intrude on him and Haru though if they were truly happy on their own. But Haru had told her that he didn't mind...she didn't know, it was all pretty confusing. She however didn't want to be selfish, no she couldn't be.

"I want Yuki's happiness above all else." she said out loud to herself in the lock room after school.

"Tohru." spoke Hana.

She turned around and saw Hana standing there. "Hello Hana." she spoke formally as usual.

"Tohru...would you..come over to my house today?" asked Hana.

Tohru smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I don't have work, just let me tell Yuki." she spoke.

Hana nodded and Tohru ran over to Yuki. "Is it ok if I go over to Hana's for the afternoon?" she asked.

Yuki nodded. "I'll tell Shigure." he spoke with a small smile at her.

Tohru walked with Hana, Uo of course walked with them until her apartment, but she had work to do on the project for school that Tohru had already completed.

"Tohru." spoke Hana.

Tohru looked over at Hana.

"You love Yuki, right?" spoke Hana.

Tohru smiled a little bittersweet. "Yes." she spoke.

"Even though he's with Haru?" asked Hana.

Tohru nodded. "But I won't get in their way or anything!" she exclaimed hurriedly.

Hana just smiled at her. "I know." she spoke.

"Why do you ask?" asked Tohru.

"Because I'm your friend, and I want to see you happy as well." spoke Hana.

"Oh Hana, thank you but I'm happy right now here with you. I'm not unhappy, I couldn't possibly ask for too much out of this, I mean I'm happy to just be by Yuki's side." spoke Tohru.

Hana nodded and the afternoon went by quickly as they sat down and studied together while eating snacks. Her brother even came out to say hello to Tohru before Tohru returned back to Shigure's house. Meanwhile Yuki was with Haru in their room.

"Do you think she'll like my white day present for her?" he asked.

"I'm sure she will, after all you spent so much time planning this." spoke Haru.

Yuki sighed a little nervously but Haru put his arms around Yuki and pulled him close kissing him softly, Yuki melted into the kiss and hugged him back.

"Thanks Haru." spoke Yuki.

"Yeah just don't forget our date tomorrow on white day, ok?" spoke Haru.

Yuki nodded and lay his head on Haru's chest, he was worried but he hoped he could pull this off. Before dinner though he went out to the garden to check on it, when he got there he began to work, but Hana appeared out of the darkness next to him.

"Yuki." spoke her monotone voice.

Yuki jumped of course and looked at her a little startled. "Hana?" he asked.

She looked at him with those eyes. "What do you plan to do?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"About Tohru." she spoke calmly.

Yuki calmed down for a moment and thought. "Well I'm planning to ask her out tomorrow." he spoke.

"Even with Haru?" asked Hana.

"Haru said he understands..." spoke Yuki looking to the side.

"Does he really though?" asked Hana.

Yuki looked at her curiously. "Are you sure they're not both trying to spare your feelings? They both care for you a great deal, even with each other in the picture. My question is for you. Do you care for them the same way they care for you?" she asked.

Yuki looked at Hana and smiled a little looking down at the ground. "I can't imagine my life without either of them. They mean the world to me. I didn't think I'd feel this way about Haru, I knew that I cared for him. But I didn't expect to fall for him. I always knew I loved Tohru, it hurt so much when she got with Kyo, I suppose it's selfish of me to want them both, but I do. I love them both, my heart cannot choose between them." spoke Yuki.

"Much like Tohru found it almost impossible to choose between you and Kyo." spoke Hana.

"I...I wouldn't have made her choose. Even if she remained with Kyo, I wanted her happiness above all else." spoke Yuki.

Hana nodded. "You have my blessing, don't waste it, understand?" spoke her serious tone.

Yuki nodded and Hana left. "I wish you pleasant electrical signals tomorrow, you will need them." she said as she left.

Yuki nodded and looked down at his garden. "Tomorrow I have to ask her out and go on a date with Haru, I hope somehow I can pull this off." he spoke to himself before he walked back to the house. When he got there, Haru was waiting for him and he hugged Haru.

"You look a little spooked Yuki." spoke Haru.

"I saw Hana." spoke Yuki.

"Out there in the woods while you were working on your garden?" asked Haru in surprise.

Yuki nodded. "It was very strange." he said.

Haru chuckled. "Well she didn't mean any harm I bet." he spoke.

Yuki shook his head. "No she was looking out for you and Tohru." he spoke.

"What about me?" asked Haru.

"Are you really ok with me dating Tohru and you if this works?" asked Yuki.

Haru smiled and pet Yuki's head. "Of course I am, I want you happy, and I'm happy no matter what happens as long as I'm with you." he spoke.

Yuki nodded and kissed Haru's cheek before they went inside holding hands, the next day would be a big one and Yuki hoped it all would go well.

Author: Reviews Pleas


	7. Chapter 7

My Place Is With Them

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Chapter Seven: The Kiss

Yuki was nervous, it was white day and he had to do this right. Of course they didn't have school that day so the first thing on his mind was to have his date with Haru, Tohru's would be later. He walked over behind Haru and kissed his cheek. "Hey there." spoke Yuki.

Haru looked up and smirked. "Hey Yuki." he spoke.

"I have plans for us, would care to join me?" asked Yuki's polite and sweet tone.

Haru smirked and followed Yuki, soon they had arrived at a small picnic he had set up early that morning despite his dislike for getting up super early, he had done it so Haru wouldn't catch him. Haru looked at all the food and looked surprised. "Yuki how did you?.." he asked.

"Miss Honda helped me this morning get everything prepared for our date." spoke Yuki.

Haru couldn't help but smile, this was just too perfect. They both sat down on the blanket and began to eat the food, it was delicious, perfect, and Haru couldn't believe Yuki had gone to so much trouble for him, he felt proud for that moment. Yuki put his arms around Haru from behind hugging him, Haru looked up at Yuki.

"I have been nervous about what's been going on...afraid I would lose you because of what's been happening with Tohru. I just wanted to say...I love you." spoke Yuki.

Haru looked to Yuki and smiled pulling him down he began to kiss him there as he held Yuki in his arms. Yuki moaned into the kiss, it was passionate and he couldn't possibly have wanted more then that moment with Haru, he was complete in his arms. Even with his love for Tohru, his love for Haru had grown beyond what he had expected. Damn the consequences, he needed to be with Haru. Even though he was thinking of Akito, he was thinking of the pain society would push on them, Haru had made him believe that this was ok.

Yuki looked up into Haru's eyes, in that moment he felt eternal with Haru, like nothing could touch them. He knew it wasn't true, but for that moment he wanted to believe it. Yuki leaned in kissing Haru again, their mouth collided in passion, tongues twisting together in a dance of passion, bodies pressed against one another as they kissed more and more. Haru moved over him running a hand up his shirt, Yuki looked away blushing a little.

"H-Haru..." he spoke shyly.

"It's ok Yuki, no one will come around, right?" he asked.

"I believe we are alone now." spoke Yuki looking up into Haru's eyes.

Haru nodded and kissed down his chest, Yuki gasped out but quickly put his hand over his mouth to muffle the moans. His body was being lit on fire by Haru's touch. Haru reached down to cup his erection in his hand, Yuki blushed more as he tried to hide his face but Haru moved his hand out of the way.

"What's the matter Yuki?" he asked.

"I'm embarrassed...I'm usually so shy." he spoke honestly admitting it to Haru.

"I know you're shy Yuki, but don't hide from me, ok?" asked Haru.

Yuki nodded slowly blushing more as Haru slowly removed his clothes, soon they were naked with no one around. Haru was looking down at him with passionate eyes. He of course leaned down kissing him more, Yuki was blushing so badly but Haru didn't mind, in fact he liked how shy Yuki was, it was one of the many endearing things about Yuki's personality. Haru of course looked down at him, reaching down he began to stroke Yuki's hardened member.

"Yuki..." breathed Haru.

"H-Haru." spoke Yuki shyly.

Haru leaned down whispering into his ear. "Can I take you?" he asked.

The words fell onto Yuki's heart and mind, blinding his emotions and thought process at the same time, he took a moment and then looked to Haru.

"Yes." he said.

Haru smiled then and kissed down his chest more, still stroking him as he moved another hand down to slowly enter fingers into him. Preparing him with the upmost carefulness. Yuki gasped and moaned, pain and pleasure of course, but soon enough his fingers hit Yuki's prostate. Yuki bit his lip and moaned in pleasure throwing his head around on the grass, unable to control himself. Haru moved his fingers out of him, Yuki groaned at the loss but Haru soon replaced them with something better.

His cock slowly pushed into Yuki against his prostate filling him up. Yuki groaned and Haru waited for him to adjust before he slowly began to move inside of him, his cock hitting Yuki's prostate more and more, Yuki's eyes rolled back in pleasure as he gripped Haru's shoulders and moaned loudly. Haru of course continued to pleasure him, stroking his cock as he moved inside of him increasing his pace as he went as harder and faster.

"H-Haru..." Yuki breathed out in a moan.

Haru smirked and kissed Yuki, still moving inside of him and stroking him, Yuki's moans were getting more and more desperate and Haru went as hard and fast as he could, finally Yuki came hard all over their stomachs, Haru came inside of him with a long moan. Haru then looked down at Yuki panting, Yuki looked up at him and smiled a little, Haru kissed Yuki sweetly and they laid like that for a while before they moved and cleaned themselves up redressing. Yuki held Haru's hand as they walked back to Shigure's house. When they got there Haru went to their room while Yuki went to the kitchen and saw Tohru.

"Miss Honda?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Yes Yuki?" she asked.

"Um well you see the thing is, remember when we had that date that one time?" he asked.

She blushed and smiled a little. "Yes when at your garden." she said.

"Well I was wondering if you might go out on a date with me today?" he asked her.

Tohru blushed and stuttered a little with her answer. "Um w-well you know...ummm y-yes." she said shyly.

He smiled and took her hand in his. Soon they were in town, he'd taken her to a well known restaurant, a few of the girls from school were even there. She was blushing as he sat down in a booth with her looking at her.

"Order whatever you like...princess." he spoke and kissed the top of her hand.

She blushed more and smiled a little, she ordered the food that looked good to her, the two ate in a comfortable silence, the walk home would involve more talking of course, but she was just so nervous.

On the way back to Shigure's, Yuki began to speak when they were alone. "You know you...you saved me." he said truthfully.

"Wh-what! How did I do that!" exclaimed Tohru blushing.

"You protected me from Akito..who my past with is well, it's bad. You allowed me to believe that I was a good person despite myself always focusing on my flaws, you brought me out of my shell slowly...you made me care more." he spoke truthfully looking at the ground with sad eyes.

Tohru looked at Yuki and just smiled a little taking his hands in hers as she looked up at him.

"I think that's why I like you..." she said truthfully.

"What?" he looked at her confused.

"When I first came into the Sohma's lives, I was so afraid. But you helped me so much, so did Kyo but you...you did so much for me. I learned more about you and we grew closer together. I never realized how much I was falling for you until it just...I couldn't avoid it anymore." she said truthfully.

"You always wanted to love the cat." spoke Yuki.

She nodded. "And I do love the cat but I'm...I'm in love with the rat." she said tears coming to her eyes.

Yuki smiled and leaned down kissing her, their lips meeting in the kiss that would seal their fate, they were now together.

Author: Reviews


	8. Chapter 8

My Place Is With Them

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888

Chapter Eight: Akito

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888

Yuki was on cloud nine, he had Tohru and Haru, everything was perfect he had to admit. Kyou and Kagura had continued to be strong together as a couple, of course Yuki held hands with both Tohru and Haru in school. He spent time with them both equally. He and Tohru were moving slowly of course, but he still kissed her in school in the hallways, this of course made the fangirls extremely angry.

It was one day after school that they tried to get to Tohru, one of them pulled her hair and another moved in to kick her, but Yuki showed up and he glared at them with a glare that most had not seen.

"Let go of my girlfriend." he said.

Hana and Uo ran up then and grabbed Tohru pulling her back from the girls while Yuki walked up to them.

"You don't understand at all, none of you." Yuki said.

Haru walked over to Tohru looking at her with concern.

"Are you ok?" asked Haru.

Tohru nodded and looked to Yuki.

"I will never love any of you, and you tormenting her won't change that. You're all piteous jealous fools." he said letting out his darker side.

He looked back to Tohru and then back to them. "The reason I chose her is not for her looks though she is very cute. She is my girlfriend because she understands me, she loves me unconditionally. She is a kind and warm soul, and all of you. You don't know what love is, only what attraction is." he said with a cold tone.

Tohru looked to the girls, they were crying but they ran off. Yuki turned and looked to Tohru with a warm smile. "Are you alright princess?" he asked her.

She blushed a little and smiled. "Thank you Yuki." she said.

Tohru of course thought about his words, they made absolute sense, Yuki was speaking them as himself now, he didn't feel he had to hide who he was anymore, he was strong enough to come out and say how he felt. She was glad of course, he loved her, he had proven it not just with words but with inner strength that was coming out more now. Haru of course was concerned for how Yuki was feeling when they got back to Shigure's.

"Are you ok?" asked Haru.

"Do you think...I mean I was harsh, I wasn't too harsh was I?" he asked.

Haru laughed a little. "Even now you're concerned about what the world thinks of you." he said.

Yuki sighed and turned looking at Haru. "Yuki, just be yourself, always, ok? The world is an ugly place, those girls deserved what you told them. You finally showing your true colors of what you think about them instead of hiding how you really feel, it's a good thing." he said comforting Yuki.

Yuki nodded slowly. "If this spreads though then Akito will find out, I mean we haven't hid things at all." said Yuki.

"Yeah and I know you wanted to at first, but we can't spend our whole lives being scared of him." said Haru.

Yuki nodded, Tohru came in then with some snacks and sat with them. Haru smiled at her, she smiled at hi, they knew things would be ok, they had to help Yuki and he had to help them.

-Meanwhile with Hatori-

Hiro had been called into his office because he and Kisa were together now, a cute couple together, they were still young but had kissed on the way home. Unfortunately Akito had seen them kiss and had hurt Hiro pretty badly. Hiro in fact had a bruised lip and black eye as Kisa cried over him. Ayame had came in with them since he'd pulled Hiro away from Akito. Ayame looked to Hatori. "Is he going to be alright?" he asked.

Hatori sighed and bandaged him. "Yes he will, but there is no way that they should be able to stay together, this will surely happen again." he said.

Kisa shook her head. "N-No." she said shakily. Hatori looked to Kisa, sure she had aged a little since he last saw her, she and Hiro were going strong for a while now, about three months.

"But what if he comes for you?" asked Hatori.

Kisa's lips pursed and Hatori looked to Ayame. "This is bad." he said.

Ayame sighed. "Have you heard from Shigure what's happened at his home?" he asked.

"I have...if Akito hears of Yuki having two people, and Kyo happy with Kagura. Who knows what his reaction would be." spoke Hatori seriously.

"Imagine his reaction to Tohru and Yuki together." said Ayame looking grim as he sat next to Hatori.

"His obsession has always been Yuki." spoke Hatori.

"Exactly and if his obsession wasn't acting within what he wanted." spoke Ayame worriedly.

Hatori looked over at Ayame, he seemed stressed and Hatori couldn't help but put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright." he said.

Ayame looked at Hatori. "What makes you say this?" he asked.

"Because as long as Akito remains bitter towards the world and wallows in his self loathing and pity, he will only die sooner." said Hatori.

Ayame sighed. "You must be the expert no? Since of your father." he said.

Hatori nodded and looked as Kisa sat down next to Hiro. "It's like with Kana and me...I'm sure he'll give the orders soon to break them up." said Hatori.

"What will you do?" asked Ayame.

"I don't have a choice." said Hatori.

Ayame stood up looking at Hatori with passionate eyes. "Yes you do!" he exclaimed.

Hatori looked at Ayame. "What makes you say this?" he asked.

Ayame shook his head. "We can't all be under his control all the time. Don't you see? This is your chance Hari! A chance to be a different man then the one you were with Kana." he explained.

Hatori sighed. "I don't know..." he said.

Ayame frowned and folded his arms. "I don't want to see my little brother get hurt, if you won't protect him then I will this time." he said.

Hatori looked up at Ayame. "What makes you think..." he asked.

"I don't have to know, I just have to act, I won't see Yuki be hurt, not after I had to watch you be in pain for so long." he explained.

Hatori sighed. "You haven't always thought before you've done things, you're always rash and charge right in." he said.

Ayame smiled a little. "Perhaps." he said.

"Well I hope you don't get hurt in the process this time." said Hatori.

Ayame nodded and left the room. Hatori called Shigure's house to tell him he needed Hiro and Kisa to stay there for a few days. Over the next few days they were moved into Shigure's. Hiro held Kisa's hand and they seemed like they would make it. Yuki grew more worried but Haru just hugged him, they would make it, but it wasn't long before Akito did find out what was going on with everyone. He was furious and he had called them to see him. While they were in the car Hatori received an alarming call and he stopped the car.

"He did what?..." asked Hatori.

The others looked around as the air went dead. "Right, I'll be in my office in a moment with them with me." he said before he shut his phone. He drove them to the main house and they walked into his office, Ayame lay there bloodied and bruised, out like a light, he was unconscious.

"What happened?" asked Yuki's shocked tone.

"He went to talk with Akito, Akito's unconscious as well, he went to protect you Yuki." said Hatori.

Yuki sighed and knelt down next to the bed looking at Ayame. "He shouldn't have." said Yuki.

Hatori sighed noticing he had in fact been hurt badly enough he was bleeding through his clothes.

"Yuki I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave, he needs to be stripped so I can get to all of his wounds." spoke Hatori.

Yuki nodded and left with them, Haru held him close of course, Tohru rubbed his back while Haru held him. Kyou was there with Kagura and he reached over grabbing her hand in his squeezing it a little.

"Do you think we'll make it?" he asked her.

Kagura sighed. "I'm not giving up." she said squeezing his hand more.

Kyo looked to Kagura. "I'm sorry." he said.

She looked at him. "What for?" she asked.

"For not realizing it sooner...for not giving you an actual chance sooner." he said looking at the ground.

Kagura smiled a little. "I'm sorry it took me so long to mature in my feelings for you." she said.

Kyo leaned in and kissed her then, the kiss was sweet and had a little tongue, he broke the kiss looking into her eyes. "Even with how little time we've had, I'm glad I had it with you." he said.

She smiled and leaned against him, the both of them seemed so happy together. Tohru looked to Yuki with concern, he looked to her and placed a hand into her locks of hair, she was wearing the yellow ribbon he'd gotten her a while back in her hair.

"You're wearing it." he said with a small smile.

She smiled and blushed a little. "Yes, it's small but I really like it." she said with a small smile.

Yuki leaned in and kissed her then, he couldn't help it, his hands on her face as he kissed her deeply, after the kiss broke he sighed.

"I hope we can make it through this." he said to her.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "We've made it through worse." she said.

Yuki nodded, everything had led up to this. The hat when they were young and he had helped her home, the meeting that fateful date with her in the tent, the way she slowly helped Yuki come to terms with himself and his pain, Haru's help in his life, Haru's help in being with him and helping him with Tohru. No matter what he had no regrets, even if they were ripped apart, they had done everything they could. Haru looked down at Yuki and smiled a little.

"We'll make it through, I promise you." he said.

Yuki looked up at Haru and sighed. "Are you certain?" he asked.

Haru nodded, Haru knew if in the end Akito fought them, he would protect Yuki and Tohru, even if he wound up being tossed away somehow. Haru kissed Yuki sweetly and Yuki returned the kiss, Haru knew then what might happen didn't matter, all that mattered was that they had each other. Still Yuki did seem worried about Ayame and Haru just rubbed his back a little, he hoped that Ayame would be alright.

-Meanwhile with Hatori-

Hatori had peeled the clothes but what he found startled him, Ayame was covered..not just in wounds but in scars. His delicate skin still so gorgeous had scars in places that could only make Hatori cringe. They were well hidden he had to admit, they'd been treated with oils, but Hatori could still see them. That was when Shigure walked in.

"I see you found out." he said.

Hatori looked back to Shigure. "Found out what? What's been going on?" he asked.

Shigure walked over and sat down next to Hatori. "You may want a cigarette for this." he said.

Hatori sighed and lit up a cigarette, Shigure also lit one up and looked to Hatori.

"Ayame has kept one secret in his lifetime." he said.

Hatori looked at Shigure disbelievingly. "What secret?" he asked.

"He's been protecting you for years." said Shigure.

Hatori looked at Shigure shocked. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ayame has said many times he's never had much to do with Akito, but it's not true. When you were younger, Akito would make you do a lot, but Ayame could see it a mile away that Akito wanted more from you then even that. Ayame pleaded with Akito to not do the things to you that he had done to Yuki when he was younger. Because after Yuki escaped Akito did not have an outlet. Ayame allowed himself to become that outlet so he would not turn on you." said Shigure.

Hatori's bangs were covering his eyes as Shigure took another drag off his cigarette.

"Not only that..." spoke Shigure.

Hatori looked at Shigure. "Ayame when the Kana event happened, covered up a lot for you both, you were almost caught before you confessed to Akito you wished to marry her. Ayame was eventually found out by Akito after you confessed to Akito what you wanted and Akito brutally beat Ayame. Each time he did this, you were not informed, Ayame made sure no one told you. He said you needed to be protected." said Shigure.

Hatori moved a hand to his forehead and pinched it. "Why?" he asked.

"Because Ayame is in love with you." said Shigure.

Hatori looked over at Shigure who looked dead serious.

"Then why would he protect Kana and I?" asked Hatori.

"Because he loves you unconditionally, no matter who you are with." spoke Shigure.

Hatori shook a little, his hands shook as he looked at Ayame's body naked, the scars, the battered face he had.

"And this time?" he asked.

"He was protecting Yuki this time, and it got out of hand enough to where you found out." spoke Shigure.

Hatori nodded and began to bandage Ayame's body with shaking hands, how could he have been so...no how could Ayame?

"Snakes have their secrets too you know, he's a snake, surely you couldn't expect him to fully reveal everything." spoke Shigure.

"Yes maybe not...but this?" asked Hatori's shocked tone.

"Hatori I want you to think on this, when he awakens...what will you say?" asked Shigure.

Hatori looked down at the ground and Shigure left the room, what would he say?...Hiro and Kisa were at Shigure's, and Shigure took the rest of them home back to his house for the moment. The air was heavy but he knew they couldn't stay at the main house, that night passed by...the next day would bring answers...

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888

Author: Reviews


	9. Chapter 9

My Place Is With Them

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 99999999

Chapter Nine: Strength

9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 99999999

Hatori had barely slept, any dreams he had were nightmares of what had happened to Ayame, he was sweaty and clammy, he was making himself sick over this. Perhaps because it was just so wrong that Ayame would have done this. How could he have? Hatori shook his head, the snake had a secret alright, the one secret Hatori wanted him to never keep. It had been three days, and unfortunately Ayame hadn't awoken yet. Hatori sat there staring at him unconscious, the life that had once poured from every part of Ayame was gone.

Yuki came in and put a hand on Hatori's shoulder, he stiffened. "Akito isn't awake, is he?" asked Hatori.

Yuki shook his head and Hatori breathed a sigh of relief. "You should sleep Hatori. I can watch him for a while." said Yuki.

Hatori nodded slowly and stood up, he sighed moving to his bed to try and rest. Yuki sat down looking at Ayame with desperate eyes.

"You...were always watching." he said.

Yuki clenched his fists. "You were always so selfish when we were young, but when it came to Hatori you knew. You knew what it was to give for him. Just like Haru always knew what it was to give for me. But now...you finally protected me, even when all those years ago...you shunned me." he said looking at Ayame's unconscious form.

Yuki felt the tears fall and he knelt down on the floor next to the bed, his face was solemn, silent tears fell, he curled up into himself as he cried for his brother.

"Wake up...please." he said softly as his bangs covered his eyes and he cried silently.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, his eyes shot up and he looked at Ayame looking at him with golden eyes.

"Don't cry..." he said weakly.

Yuki moved up and hugged Ayame, Ayame was surprised but he smiled a little and hugged Yuki back. "Where's Haari-san?" he asked.

Yuki shook his head. "He just laid down to rest." he said.

Yuki pulled away looking at Ayame with a serious expression. "You can't worry me like that again." he said.

Ayame sighed and shook his head sitting up fully. "I didn't have a choice." he said.

"Yeah you did.." said Yuki.

Ayame looked at Yuki and sighed. "I have learned you know...from my past mistakes." he said.

Yuki nodded. "I know, I realize it now, that we're ok." he said.

Ayame nodded and Yuki saw Hatori walk in, Hatori looked at Ayame and then at Yuki. Yuki felt tension in the air and decided to leave, he went back to Shigure who took him back to his house. Hatori looked at Ayame and set his jaw, the other was looking at him with golden eyes.

"What is it Haari?" he asked.

"I know...I know about your secret." he said looking away.

Ayame's jaw set and he looked away at the ground sorrowfully. "I'm sorry." he said.

"You're sorry?" asked Hatori looking at him in shock.

"Well what else do you want me to say?" asked Ayame.

Hatori pinched his forehead and sighed. "How about the truth?" he asked.

Ayame sighed. "It was always about you." he said.

Hatori nodded and sat down as Ayame began to speak. "When we were younger, you always helped me out so much, I'm not usually serious for very long, but if there was something I was serious about it was my feelings for you." he said.

Hatori looked at Ayame as he continued. "And this is another time I must force myself to speak seriously. When I knew what would happen with Akito and you, when I saw it coming. I stopped it. I had to protect you. I cared for you far too much. My feelings I knew would never be returned but I still acted upon them in another way, even if I could never be with you, I had to protect you." spoke Ayame.

Hatori shook a little. "Why?" he asked in a choked tone, he was so angered by this, why would...how could...his best friend...or one of them.

"Because no one has ever protected you." said Ayame.

Hatori looked at Ayame with shocked eyes.

"Not your father, not Shigure, not Kana, not anyone. You were always chosen to protect us. But this would have been too much, how could anyone else dare to harm you, how could Akito dare to harm you again? I failed to protect you and Kana, I failed to protect you once, I would not allow it again." said Ayame.

Hatori's hands shook, he reached out and grabbed Ayame before he put his head on his chest, Hatori could not hold it back. Again his heart had been melted by a fresh spring, no this...this was a summer, a blazing heat like no other that he could not avoid. Ayame held him in his arms as Hatori cried, Ayame closed his eyes then and spoke those words he'd dreaded to speak.

"No matter what I will always love you, no matter who else you marry eventually, or whatever you may endure. I will love you, even though I know it is a fruitless love. Even though I realize it cannot be returned. I know enough to let you go and be happy, and that is what I want for you, I want for you to be happy." said Ayame.

Hatori sat up then and looked at Ayame seriously in the eyes, tears did fall from his eyes, but his face was as serious as ever.

"Ayame." he said.

Ayame looked at him curiously. "What?" he asked.

Hatori looked away and sighed. "Maybe...I want to try and return your feelings." he said.

Ayame's eyes widened in shock and Hatori hid his face with his bangs.

"Hatori I'm...male...you know that, right?" he said.

Hatori put his hand over Ayame's and nodded. "I know...but I...I feel something...just let me try, give me some time." he said.

Ayame smiled and moved his hand over Hatori's squeezing it. "Of course, I'm glad honestly." he said. Hatori just pulled Ayame closely with one arm and closed his eyes. After a while they fell asleep on the bed together in each other's arms.

-a few hours later-

Hatori was awoken by a servant saying Akito was awake. Hatori sighed and went to Akito's side, he looked at Hatori.

"I summon Yuki, Tohru, Hatsuharu, Hiro Kisa, Shigure, Kyo, Kagura, Ayame, and you all to meet with me here in three hours." he said.

Hatori nodded and went to call Shigure. Soon they were all there, of course Hatori had gone to pick them all up, Ayame was dressed fully in a new outfit of his own as they all looked at each other.

"I can't believe they let me on the grounds..." said Kyo.

"Akito's summons over rule any existing rules." stated Hatori seriously.

Kyo sighed and nodded. "Still doesn't make this situation any less tense." he said.

"No you are right about that." said Hatori.

Soon they all went to the entrance, Hatori held Ayame's hand and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"What for?" asked Ayame in a whisper.

"For not...realizing what you and I...I think..I mean..." said Hatori.

Ayame smiled a little and leaned in kissing Hatori sweetly on the lips, Hatori closed his eyes and kissed back.

"It's ok." said Ayame.

Hatori nodded and just squeezed Ayame's hand a little. Yuki looked to both Haru and Tohru.

"This is it." he said with a nervous sigh.

Haru nodded. "No matter what, we'll make it through." he said.

Tohru nodded looking at Yuki. "I'm not giving up." she said.

Yuki looked at Tohru and closed his eyes, a tear falling. "I'm sorry...that my family is so..." he said.

"Stop." she interrupted him. She smiled then. "I said it once already when Kyo transformed. I don't regret meeting you, or the Sohmas. I don't regret falling in love with you Yuki, or being with you." she said.

Yuki nodded and sighed. "Right now...I wish I could hold you." he said.

Tohru smiled a little and hugged Yuki, he of course hugged her back even as he transformed into a rat. Haru just smiled and shook his head. She held the rat in her hands and pet his head, happy that Yuki didn't mind transforming in front of her, of course he changed back soon enough and Haru hid him as he got dressed while Tohru looked away embarrassed. Yuki of course sighed after he had transformed back and held her hand in his. Kagura looked to Kyo and he leaned in kissing her cheek.

"Whatever happens, we go through this together." he said.

She nodded, Kisa of course hugged Hiro scared as he rubbed her back. They were called inside...each of them slowly going on, Shigure looked to Hatori and Ayame with worry but he nodded to them as they all knelt before Akito.

"You have all betrayed me, gone behind my back, done things I would never permit, for this you must pay." spoke Akito.

He looked to Hatori. "You have only now just betrayed me, for your sins I will punish you once more, you're as cold as ice Hatori, or perhaps you are meant to be, ice is better then the snake." he spat.

He then looked to Hiro and Kisa. "Did I not say you two could not be together? What makes you dare fight me on this?" he asked in a twisted way.

Kisa began to cry, and Akito looked to Kyo and Kagura. "The cat? How dare you stoop so low, the boar is above the cat. You pitied him, it developed into this? You DO realize for this I WILL lock him up and throw away the key!" spat Akito.

Kyo went tense and Akito looked to Yuki. "And you Yuki." he said.

He reached and grabbed his shoulder throwing him against a wall and looking at him with crazed eyes.

"How DARE you! You the rat! You are my pet! Mine! You belong to no other! Especially not two! You are not permitted to this! I own you! You are MINE! You hear me!?" he screamed. Akito growled then with a crazed grin. "I need to re-educate you." he said, the words were more venomous then anything he'd yet said.

Yuki's eyes were filled with terror, he wanted to fight this somehow, he had to, he couldn't let this happen. Akito raised a hand to strike him but he was stopped. There stood Haru with the gaze of black Haru.

"You just don't get it." spoke Black Haru.

Akito looked back at Black Haru. "Get off me! I order you to get off me!" he exclaimed.

"No." spoke Black Haru.

Akito was pinned against a wall with Black Haru looking at him. "You think you're god, you think you can rule over us all no matter what. But I won't let you do this." he said viciously.

Akito tried to fight back but Black Haru was there and there was no way, not when Black Haru punched him, Akito then scratched him across the face drawing blood before Black Haru kicked him and Akito took him down with him slamming him into the ground, soon the fight had broken out, but no one else dared move, they couldn't. It was the shock and awe of it all, Yuki watched it and couldn't take it anymore, he ran and pulled Akito off of Haru before he punched him finally. Yuki looked down at Akito then.

"We're not your puppets to control, not anymore." he said.

Akito looked up at Yuki in shock and then looked to Haru. "No he's YOUR puppet, just as the cow has always been." he said before he coughed up some blood.

Hatori helped get Akito to a room while Yuki ran and knelt down next to Haru, he was badly damaged from the fight, his lip bleeding and scuffed up marks all over him.

"I did it..." said Haru.

Yuki shook his head. "Haru.." he said.

Haru closed his eyes and let out a sigh before he passed out. Hatori quickly moved and Haru was rushed to the hospital. Yuki did cry, he couldn't help it, Hatori of course rushed Akito to the hospital as well, they were put in opposing rooms from each other though, making sure they were kept separate. Hatori of course had Ayame with him and looked to Ayame.

"I think Haru...just saved us all." he said.

Ayame nodded, Kisa and Hiro remained at Haru's side. Yuki and Tohru standing next to Kyo and Kagura looking at Haru with pained eyes, Yuki let the tears fall silently.

9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 99999999

Author: Reviews? Please


	10. Chapter 10

My Place Is With Them

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 10101010

Chapter Ten: You're Not Alone

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 10101010

It had been a week since Haru was in the hospital, a coma. Akito had also entered into a coma, but the doctors said because of Akito's fragile condition he may never awaken from his. Haru however seemed like he would in time. Still it didn't make it any easier on any of them.

The guilt ate away at Yuki until he could no longer visit Haru in that bed, he hadn't been to the hospital since the second day Haru had been there. Tohru was getting increasingly worried about Yuki. He was quiet and to himself a lot, though he did hold her hand, he was so cold otherwise. She knew he was suffering, she understood that. Of course everyone was staying at Shigure's for the moment. Except Hatori who was at the hospital with Haru and Akito.

Ayame of course saw Hatori each day at the end of the day and would help him to bed, while Shigure tried to help Kisa and Hiro feel better. Tohru did her usual cooking and cleaning of course. Kyo and Kagura were of course inseparable, they were so afraid of being separated from each other because of what happened. But finally Kagura was asleep and Kyo walked out to seeing Tohru standing there.

"You ok?" he asked her.

Tohru shook her head. "I'm fine but Yuki..." she said.

Kyo sighed. "The damn rat honestly, this time, I don't blame him." he said.

Tohru turned and looked at Kyo with tears in her eyes, he couldn't help but sigh as he pulled her into a hug, even when he transformed into a cat, he knew she needed the hug. Tohru cried and hugged the cat.

"What do I do?" she asked.

Kyo sighed. "What you've always done." he said.

Tohru looked at Kyo and he looked at her, she smiled then. "Just be myself, right?" she said.

The cat nodded and then poofed back, she looked away as he dressed and she stood up.

"Thank you Kyo." she said.

Tohru ran to Yuki's room and went inside of it, she saw him moping a little as he looked out the window at the moon. She went and sat down next to him and looked at him.

"Yuki, are you ok?" she asked.

He looked at her and sighed. "I'm sorry...I know I've been out of it." he said.

"It's ok." she said.

He looked at her and she began to talk more. "It just means you're comfortable enough around me to show me how you're really feeling, like at the lake." she said.

Yuki looked down. "I feel guilty." he said.

"I know but.." said Tohru.

He looked at her and she put her hand over his. "You did nothing wrong Yuki. None of us did. Akito's pain has just become too much for him to bare alone and he pushed it onto us, he tried to destroy us all, but he only destroyed himself. Haru was protecting us because he wanted to, not because we forced him to. Don't blame yourself." she said.

Yuki put his face into his hands and Tohru wrapped her arms around him hugging him, he of course turned into a rat and she held him in her hands before she hugged him to her heart. Yuki soon transformed back and stood up after he got redressed.

"You're right...we have to be there for Haru." he said.

She nodded and Yuki went to sleep. The next day they went to the hospital. Tohru held Yuki's hand and he looked at Haru who lay there unconscious.

"Haru...I'm sorry I haven't been here." said Yuki.

He put his hand over Haru's hand and smiled at him. "But you know, I'm not leaving until you wake up. I love you, I need you Haru. I realize it now I have to be stronger, I have to be unafraid of the consequences, I have to remember what you did. You were the strong one for us all. And I will never forget that. I thank you, and I hope you wake up soon." said Yuki's hurt and yet stronger tone.

Yuki pulled his hand away but Haru's hand grabbed his hand and he turned slowly opening his eyes as he looked at Yuki.

"I promised myself I'd protect you no matter what." he said.

Yuki's eyes lit up and Tohru smiled as Yuki hugged Haru there in the hospital. Haru of course hugged Yuki and motioned for Tohru to join them, she wanted to and as he pulled her close, she closed her eyes waiting for the 'poof.'

But it didn't happen, no one transformed. Tohru looked at them both as they both looked at her in shock.

"The curse on us...it's gone." said Yuki in shock.

Haru smirked and hugged them both, they both hugged him and each other then, all of them were smiling as they hugged each other happily. Hatori came in and saw them, he smiled a little and shook his head. He checked Haru over of course and looked to Tohru and Yuki.

"The curse is gone I see." he said.

Yuki nodded. "What about Akito?" he asked.

"He woke up a little while ago though there no guarantee that he would...it was quite a shock." said Hatori.

Haru and Yuki both went tense while Tohru looked at Hatori curiously. Hatori sighed.

"He said he gives up." he said.

Tohru looked saddened. "But if he'd only realized...we don't hate him." she said.

Haru looked at Tohru and smiled a little. "No we don't hate him...he hates us for having lives, he wants us all to pay the same way he has." said Haru.

Yuki looked at Haru. "And that's why you protected us?" asked Yuki.

Haru looked to Hatori. "We all deserve lives of our own. I protected us this time because we can't all suffer for Akito. We have suffered enough with this curse, and Akito has suffered with it as well, in the end he's allowed it to consume him...we could not save him." said Haru.

"But that means the curse will simply continue." said Yuki with a sigh.

Tohru eyes closed and she suddenly got up. "I want to talk to Akito again." she said.

Hatori looked to Tohru and sighed. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded with determination and he led her to Akito's room, Haru looked to Yuki and nodded to him, Yuki followed her and leaned against the door as she walked in and bowed to Akito.

"What do you want?" asked Akito tiredly.

Tohru looked at Akito and sat down next to him. "I want you to share with me." she said.

Akito looked at her. "Share?" he asked in a choked tone.

"Yes share, your pain, your happiness, your sadness, all of it." said Tohru.

Akito looked at her like she was stupid. "Why do you...care?" asked Akito.

Tohru looked at Akito. "Because you need someone." she said.

Akito just looked at her and she spoke again. "No one deserves to be alone. Not now, no matter what." said Tohru.

"After what I did?" asked Akito with a shocked look on his face.

Tohru shook her head. "I remember my mom.." she said.

Tohru looked at Akito. "Whenever I would throw a tantrum she would let me, she would always say that it's best to get your pain out of you, because if you don't it'll stay trapped inside of you and make you suffer." said Tohru.

Akito looked away but Tohru put her hand on his. "You are suffering with your own pain alone, you lashed out at us because of your pain. But we don't want you to be alone." she said.

Akito looked at her with pained eyes. "Why...?" he asked.

Tohru then took a daring move, she hugged Akito there in the hospital bed. Akito was shocked at being hugged like that, all of his life he'd been treated differently because he was the god of the family, people either feared him or pretended to care, barely anyone had held him as a child, and he had grown so cold. Tohru didn't let go though and Akito couldn't help but feel the tears pour from his eyes as she held him there in that hospital. He hugged her back finally, Hatori and Yuki were watching in shock.

"I'm sorry..." said Akito through the tears.

Tohru shook her head and looked to Akito. "You are loved Akito, you're not alone." said Tohru.

She looked back to Yuki. "I know Akito has hurt you...and I know it will be hard. But let us all heal together, let us not be separated anymore." she said looking to Akito.

Akito looked to Yuki who looked at him, he then looked to Tohru and sighed. "Are you certain...it's not too late?" he said.

Tohru just smiled at Akito. "It's never too late." she said.

Akito looked down and nodded slowly. "I will...try." he said skeptically.

Tohru smiled and moved off of Akito. "When you get out of the hospital, I want you to come to Shigure's house, we'll have a big dinner all together." she said.

Akito looked at her still skeptical but he nodded of course, he had to try, she smiled and left then with Yuki. Haru got ready and left the hospital shortly after some more tests were ran and they returned to Shigure's. Momiji saw Haru there and ran over hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" he exclaimed.

Haru smiled a little. "Yeah I'm alright, they said to just take it easy." he said.

"Hatori still at the hospital?" asked Ayame.

"Yes he's treating Akito who woke up, but Akito apologized and well...we're going to try and make things better from what happened yesterday." Yuki said.

Ayame sighed. "I suppose it's for the best, I only hope that goes smoothly." he said.

Yuki nodded in agreement, soon Hatori arrived but he had Akito with him in a wheel chair, the air was tense for a moment before Tohru came out and saw Akito.

"Welcome! Come on everyone dinner's almost ready!" she exclaimed happily.

Akito was wheeled inside and he looked to Tohru. "Hatori was...reluctant to do this so soon but I...after you told me of this idea for dinner, I wanted to come." said Akito.

Tohru shook her head and helped Shigure set up more room for everyone in that room, setting each plate, she set up Akito's next to her's.

"After this he has to go back to the hospital for more treatment." said Hatori.

Shigure looked over at Hatori. "I certainly hope this goes over ok, I know everyone is still tense from what happened before." he said.

Hatori nodded and took Ayame's hand into his own squeezing it while standing next to Shigure. He was nervous and Hatori rarely showed such emotions, only Ayame knew what turmoil was going on inside of that mind. Tohru came out serving them all dinner as she sat down next to Akito who was helped down to the table. The dinner was served and they all began to eat.

Akito took a bite and he looked at Tohru with shocked eyes. "You're...better then the cooks at the main house." he said.

She blushed. "Thank you." she said.

Yuki smiled a little at her being so modest and took a bite himself, Akito of course could feel the tense air but as they all ate they began to loosen up while Tohru smiled and served everyone their food. Momiji looked at Tohru.

"Your cooking is always the best." he said with a grin.

She blushed. "I don't know about that." she said.

"He's right you know, for once." said Kyo with a smirk.

"Hey that's mean!" exclaimed Momiji.

Kyo looked at Momiji and hit his head. "You little brat!" he exclaimed.

Wah! Kyo's hitting me!" exclaimed Momiji.

Akito watched the scene and soon he couldn't help but start laughing, which of course made everyone stop and stare, they couldn't remember a time when Akito had laughed. He laughed and laughed until he stopped and looked around.

"This...this is what a family is like? What it's supposed to be? All of us just together? Picking on each other, joking around, or discussing things like food and warmth? I've never seen this before but I...I hope I can become part of it." he said.

Tohru smiled and looked around. "Who wants desert?" she said.

Of course time passed while they ate desert and after the dinner Akito was in the wheel chair being wheeled back to Hatori's car and he looked to Tohru.

"Thank you." he said.

She smiled and bowed as he left. Momiji, Hiro, Kisa, and Ayame left with Hatori. Soon Shigure's house just had Kagura, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Haru, and of course Shigure left. Tohru looked around and began to clean up after dinner, Haru held Yuki's hand and they walked out to his garden, while Kyo and Kagura went to the roof and she lay her head on his shoulder. Things were perfect, Tohru knew things with Akito would take time, but they had taken their first steps towards a better future.

1010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 10101010

Author: Reviews


	11. Chapter 11

My Place Is With Them

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111

Chapter Eleven: All About Your Heart

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111

Yuki and Haru were at his Garden as he tended to things, Haru of course just sat and watched him with a smile as he wasn't supposed to strain himself. Yuki looked over at Haru.

"You know it wasn't...so bad." he said.

Haru laughed. "No it wasn't, I was surprised at how well that went." he said.

Yuki smiled at Haru and finished his work on the garden before he and Haru began to walk back, Yuki shivered and Haru put his coat on Yuki so he wouldn't get too cold. Yuki looked over at Haru with concern.

"You won't get too cold, right?" he asked him.

"I'll be alright, we don't want your asthma going off." said Haru.

Yuki nodded and they walked inside, Tohru was up in her room and Yuki looked to Haru who smiled. "Why don't we join her for once?" asked Haru.

Yuki closed his eyes putting a hand to his forehead but Haru had already started to her room and Yuki sighed following him. When they got up to the room Tohru was standing near her window no lights on as she turned and saw them.

"Hey there." she said with a small smile.

Yuki walked over and smiled at her. "Hey." he said.

She blushed a little and Yuki moved a hand to her cheek, he leaned down kissing her sweetly. Haru smiled and left the room, Yuki looked back, Haru was gone and he looked at Tohru.

"I think he's giving us some privacy." said Yuki.

"Y-Yuki...I..." said Tohru.

He leaned in and kissed her. "We move at your pace." he said.

She blushed and leaned up kissing him sweetly on the lips, he wrapped his arms around her as he fell onto her bed with her. The two of them kissed passionately, she moved her hands down his shirt removing it, he could tell that she wanted this. His hands moved down cupping her breasts, she moaned as he rubbed them and he moved over her looking down at her with the purest of gazes.

He slowly removed her night gown and his own shirt, she ran her hands along his chest down to his stomach, her hands then gripped his shoulders as she moaned out in pleasure while he leaned down licking at her breasts slowly, sucking on the nipples on them, sweet moans dripping from her lips with the sexual overtone of their touching filling the room.

He slowly moved a hand down rubbing her wet folds which were underneath her panties, she gasped and moaned, her body arching beautifully with his touches. He slowly slipped her panties off, the smell of her arousal filling the room. He moved his hand to rub her clit more and more as she became wetter and wetter. She moaned out as he slowly slipped a finger inside of her, he felt the wall of her virginity, a surprising thing to him since she had been with Kyo and he looked down at her, she blushed.

"W-we never went that far." she stuttered.

"Yet you're allowing me to move fast with you." he said.

She looked up at Yuki. "I'm in love with you Yuki, I cannot help it even as I am embarrassed...I want this with you." she said.

Yuki looked down at her with loving eyes. "I'm in love with you as well." he said.

He slowly moved then and slicked his cock in her juices, she moaned out as he rubbed his erection on her entrance while he removed his pants. He slowly pushed inside of her tight hot walls, filling her as he broke her virginity, she moaned in pain and pleasure, her nails digging into his shoulders.

He slowly began to thrust inside of her, his hand rubbing her clit while his other hand cupped her breasts. He began to move inside of her faster and harder, his thrusts increasing with her moans. Her moans echoing in her room, but Haru had closed the door for them. Yuki panted and moaned as she felt like heaven, that was when she came the first time, hard. She came and moaned out, her walls becoming tighter and wetter as he made love to her. Yuki kept thrusting into her as she rode his cock, bliss filling their love making as she came over and over again, moaning and panting harder, she finally came one last time and Yuki could not hold back any longer as he released inside of her filling her up.

They both panted and he pulled out of her, she held him closely and kissed his forehead. They both looked around then for Haru, Yuki got up so Tohru could go shower, he wore his boxers as he found Haru waiting down stairs for him.

"Haru?" he asked.

Haru looked at Yuki and smiled a little. "I was wondering if I'd sleep down here." he said.

Yuki shook his head. "No of course not." he said.

Yuki took Haru's hand and lead him back up to Tohru's room, once they got inside they waited until she came out of the shower, she had a towel on her but Haru shook his head.

"Oh come on, we're not done." he said.

She blushed and Yuki looked at Haru, he smirked. "Come on now, can't leave me out of the fun." he said.

Tohru blushed and looked to Yuki who folded his arms. "Well if you say so I suppose but how would this work?" asked Yuki.

Haru looked to Tohru. "Lay down on the bed, ok?" he said.

She did still keeping the towel on her, Haru looked to Yuki. "You on top of her." he said.

Yuki thought about this and nodded, he walked over and moved above her in a sexual position. Haru stripped and walked over then behind Yuki. Yuki slowly pulled off her towel and kissed down her neck, licking down her breasts as she slowly began to be turned on again, Haru kissed down Yuki's back and removed his boxers. Haru stroked Yuki's cock slowly as it became hard, Yuki threw his head back as Haru stroked him just right. Yuki's hand moved down to rub Tohru's walls, while his other hand rubbed her supple breasts. Tohru moaned and gasped, Haru's other hand moved to Yuki's entrance.

He slowly pushed a finger inside of Yuki who gasped, Haru's finger moved around until he found his prostate, rubbing it as he stretched him slowly. Yuki moaned and gasped, his erection becoming painful from the over stimulation, he looked down at Tohru, she was ready and wet he could tell. He slowly pushed into her, with that Haru slowly pushed inside of him from behind, Haru turned Yuki's head to kiss him, Yuki kissed him back of course passionately, Yuki then leaned down and kissed Tohru hotly. Haru began to thrust inside of Yuki against his prostate, Yuki's hands were on Tohru's hips as he thrust into her as well.

They wouldn't last long like this, not with the moans of pleasure, the sexual energy filling the room, the hotness that was undeniable, and Yuki being stimulated both ways. As Haru thrust into Yuki deep and hard, Yuki thrust into Tohru deeply, rubbing her clit, she was moaning and gripping the sheets, her face twisted in pleasure, Yuki's face twisted in that same pleasure, as was Haru's. All three moaning in pleasure in synchronicity.

Tohru came first, Yuki came second, and Haru came third, all of them moaning out as Tohru orgasmed, Yuki filled her, and Haru filled Yuki. They rode out their orgasms before they all collapsed onto the bed with each other, Yuki in the middle as he held Tohru close and Haru held him close from behind. After a few minutes they each pulled out and cleaned up before they pulled the covers over themselves and slowly fell into a slumber.

-meanwhile with Kyo-

Kyo and Kagura were in his room, both kissing each other sweetly as he lay there with her and looked into her eyes.

"Kagura I'm glad we're together...I hope you'll stay with me always." he said.

Kagura smiled at Kyo and lay her head on his chest. "Of course." she said.

Kyo moved and kissed her more passionately then, she moaned into the kiss and kissed him back, his hands slowly moving down her sides as he moved over her. He kissed her hotly, more aggressive then most would be, she kissed back just as aggressively.

His touches were hot yet gentle, she moaned as he ran his hands up her dress slowly to her breasts. They kissed more and more passionately, he slowly slipped off her night gown and looked down at her with lustful eyes, yet love filled them. Kyo moved over Kagura slowly and kissed her deeply, his hands moving to her thighs as he rubbed them and opened them, he looked at her with those eyes and she smiled.

"I trust you." she said.

He nodded slowly and pushed inside of her wet walls, taking her as she moaned out. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he slowly began to move inside of her, thrusting as he slowly built the pace. She gasped and moaned, he did the same, they were together in a hot amazing love making scene that only the gods could have dreamt up. They made love to each other more and more, mouths melding, his hands on her thighs, her hips, her clit. He gave it to her more and more until they both climaxed at the same time, panting and moaning as they were joined in perfect bliss.

Kyo looked down at Kagura. "I love you." he said.

She smiled at him. "I love you too." she said.

Kyo pulled out and pulled her closely to him. "Though we've had our ups and downs, I'm glad I wound up with you in the end." he said.

Kagura smiled at him and he lay with her both of them closing their eyes and falling asleep in each other's arms.

-Meanwhile with Hatori and Ayame-

Hatori was laying back in his office, Akito was back on the hospital and resting, Hatori was doing paperwork when a hand went onto his hand. Ayame was standing there looking at him with those pure eyes. Hatori looked at Ayame and sighed.

"Hari you're going to work yourself to death." said Ayame.

Hatori sighed and slowly stood up stretching. "Sorry I know I work too much sometimes." he said.

Ayame nodded. "Come now, it's time for rest." said Ayame.

Hatori nodded and slowly moved to lay down on his bed, Ayame began to rub his back with expert hands, working out every tense muscle, every knot slowly leaving his back. Hatori sighed and relaxed for once as he smoked a cigarette while he lay there.

"Ayame." he said.

"Yes 'Tori?" asked Ayame.

"You put up with so much from me..." he said with a sigh.

Ayame shook his head. "It's alright, I'm just happy to be by your side. Tomorrow I'll be returning to my shop of course." he said.

Hatori sighed and sat up pulling Ayame closely, he leaned in kissing him on the lips softly, Ayame kissed him back a little surprised by the sudden move, but he of course didn't mind. He leaned his forehead on Hatori's looking into his eyes.

"Hatori, just try for me to rest a little more, take care of yourself. We have time now...together. Let's make sure we have a lot left to look forward to." he said.

Hatori smiled and laid down, Ayame looked down at him. "When did you first know you felt this way about me?" he asked looking at him curiously.

Ayame smiled a little and thought for a moment. "High School, whenever I'd get into trouble you'd rescue me, Shigure helped but you were always looking out for me. I knew then that I had to look out for you. I knew you didn't just do it because of the family, you cared for me no matter how I was or how I am even now. I've always been a handful but you never shunned me." said Ayame.

Hatori nodded and put his hand over Ayame's. "I do care, it was always difficult for me to fathom your behavior. Even now I don't know this will work but I know I care for you and it could grow with time...just give me time, ok?" he said.

Ayame nodded and laid down with Hatori, the two of them held each other and soon kissed each other passionately underneath the moon light. Hatori moved his hands up to Ayame's chest and slowly began to removed his long coat, Ayame looked at Hatori.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Hatori shook his head. "No but...I know I want to do this. I want to see...I...I want to feel the warmth of another person." he said.

Ayame smiled and slowly helped them out of their clothes, Ayame was gorgeous in Hatori's eyes as he slowly moved his hands down his pale chest. Ayame breathed out a quickened sigh, Hatori's body was strong and gentle, and Ayame pressed his closer to Hatori's. Hatori of course kissed down Ayame's chest slowly as he touched his lithe form, Ayame shivered as his erection pressed, he was surprised to feel Hatori's erection against his own.

Hatori was a little embarrassed as he moved over Ayame, his hands running through Ayame's locks of hair as he leaned down kissing him passionately.

"Hatori..." breathed Ayame.

Hatori looked into Ayame's eyes once more and sighed. "CanI?.." he asked.

Ayame smirked. "Of course." he said.

Hatori slowly began to prepare Ayame, stretching him as he made sure he was ready before he slowly pushed inside of him. Hatori began to slowly move inside of Ayame then, Ayame gasped as their bodies entwined in bliss. Hatori moaned as did Ayame, both gasping in pleasure as Hatori hit his prostate more and more. They both grasped each other's arms and soon they both released, Hatori releasing inside of Ayame while Ayame released over Hatori's stomach. Hatori leaned down and kissed Ayame sweetly before he pulled out and pulled Ayame closely to him, the two of them slowly fell asleep in bliss.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111

Author: Review Please


	12. Chapter 12

My Place Is With Them

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

1212121212121212121212121212 1212121212121212121212121212 12121212

Chapter Twelve: Epilogue

1212121212121212121212121212 1212121212121212121212121212 12121212

Akito was released from the hospital a few days later, he seemed to be feeling better and was sent back to the main house. New Years was approaching quickly, Akito quickly sent word for Shigure to meet him. Shigure arrived and looked to Akito curiously.

"What is it?" Shigure asked.

"I would like to speak with Miss Honda." said Akito.

Shigure nodded. "Alone?" he asked.

Akito nodded simply and Shigure went and got Tohru for a meeting a few days later. Tohru walked in and knelt in front of Akito who moved and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to stay at the main house this year while the new years banquet goes on. Kyo will stay with you as the first year the cat will be allowed at the banquet." spoke Akito.

Tohru's eyes lit up and she stood up hugging Akito, he was surprised by the hug but he hugged her back and smiled to himself a little. He sighed then as the hug broke.

"I don't know...what will happen by allowing this. I don't know what I as the god can do, the curse is the curse, but we...we're a family now. I can't allow you at the banquet but by allowing Kyo I hope this helps." said Akito.

Tohru smiled at Akito. "Of course, I understand." she said.

Akito watched her leave, as she delivered the news to them all, the winds of change had swept them up. Yuki looked to Haru, taking his hand, he took Tohru's hand as well in his other hand and they walked. Together forever, it seemed everything would be alright...

Over the next few years after that, Kyo was allowed into the family more, while Akito gradually got better, the family stayed together and it seemed all would be well. Tohru eventually had a son with Yuki, even as Haru remained with him, the three lived together happily sometime after high school as Yuki and Haru worked while Tohru became a stay at home mother, her high school diploma proudly in her room. Kyo and Kagura had been married and they had a daughter, while Hatori and Ayame lived with Kisa and Hiro who had just entered their third year of high school, still together strong as ever. Shigure of course watched over them all with Akito, everything seemed perfect. Yuki and Kyo were even friends of sorts after the years, it was bliss. Yuki thanked the day he had broken up with Machi to follow his real heart, and Haru's help along the way for his happiness, each day he thanked the fates for what they had brought.

1212121212121212121212121212 1212121212121212121212121212 12121212

Author: Reviews? Thanks for reading


End file.
